Don't Mess With Me
by the-name'sTrisGarcia
Summary: Zachary Goode is a man who likes to be in control. But when he meets a new assistant after the last one tried to seduce him, he starts doubting his own decisions. Much to his surprise, new feelings start to arise and he isn't the only one who changes.
1. Chapter 1

Zachary Goode sat on his desk at the twenty-first floor of the Blackthorne Building. His hands were knotted, his eyebrows were knitted and he was very much in concentration as he stared at the fifth resume he had had for the past few days. It all started when his most recent assistant, Tina Walters tried to seduce him. Ever since then, he had four people applying and being interviewed, trying to get the job, with no such luck.

**A week earlier:**

**"Ms. Walters, please bring in the files Mr. Newman gave you." Zachary said, pushing the button to the intercom connected to his assisstant's office outside his own. "Will do, Mr. Goode." Replied Tina from the speaker. She came in sauntering, holding papers in her hands with way too much eagerness, Zachary thought. She was wearing a very tight fitting black pencil skirt, a red blouse that had WAY too much buttons opened at the top and four-inch stilletos. Her hair was in curls and they bounced as she made her way towards his desk. "Here you go, Mr. Goode." She said, handing the papers and leaning a bit too low for Zach's liking. If you wanted to ask, he didn't particularly enjoy the view. After all, Zachary Goode was used to being jumped at girls. Who wouldn't want one of the richest and youngest people on earth? Plus, he's been part of the Sexiest Men Alive for three consecutive years. His ranking? One.**

**"Thank you, Ms. Walters. You can leave now." Zachary said, gesturing towards the door. Tina went her way, but surprised Zachary when she closed the door and started unbuttoning her blouse, making her way back towards Zachary. "What the hell are you doing?!" Zachary cried, outraged while backing away. "You know you want me Zachy.." She purred. "To hell, I don't." He says, pushing her away. He grabs his phone, dialing 1. "Security. I need security here on the twenty-first floor. NOW! Yes, right now!" The security didn't arrive until five minutes later. That five minutes consisted of Zachary running away from Tina at his office; around and around and around while Zachary kept shouting, "Get away from me! While Tina shouted, "YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME! Then Zach retorting, "I Fucking Don't! He had an athletic build so it wasn't easy chasing him in Tina's case. When the security finally arrived, they carted off a topless and panting Tina with an outraged Zachary throwing her her blouse and saying, "You're fired." **

**After that, he had asked Ms. Rebecca Baxter, the head of the HRD, to give him a new assistant. So far, he had four applicants for the last four days, none which met his standards.**

**Day1- Rachel Peters**

**Rachel Peters was a decent woman, wearing black slacks, a white blouse and heels. She had red hair that ended on her waist. The first time she entered the office, Zachary thought she had finally found someone decent to assist him in all his work. He started checking the mental checklist in his head:**

**1. Is decent looking.**

**2. Does not jump on me.**

**3. Does not stare at me with an open mouth for more than 10 seconds.**

**4. Makes an excellent coffee.**

**She only passed the first one. When she entered his office, she started squealing and saying, "OH MY GOSH!" While fanning her face. After that, she was out. **

**So far, the four girls he had interviewed, (a redhead, a blonde, a brunette and a dark haired girl) only passed the first one. He was really starting to get annoyed. He knew, of course, that he was good-looking but was his beauty really THAT distracting?**

"Mr. Goode, Ms. Morgan is here right now." Ms. Baxter's voice startled Zachary from his thoughts. He eyed this applicant's resume again, staring at it intently. She had an impressive record, after all. (After the incident, Zach kept a good background check on every applicant.) Plus, she was clear.

**Name: Cameron Ann Morgan**

**Age: 23 years old**

**Hometown: Roseville, Virginia**

**Educational background:**

**A graduate from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.**

A Gallagher Girl? Zachary never thought that he'd have a Gallagher Girl working for him. Eager to meet the girl, he tells Ms. Baxter to let her in. The door opens and he stares at the sight before him.

**PagebreakPagebreak**

Cammie Morgan sat down on her seat, nervously waiting. Why she had applied for this job, she wasn't so sure. Oh, wait, she was. She recently had a fight with her rich mother from Roseville. Wanting nothing to do anymore with her, she went here in New York, living with her friend Macey McHenry. She needed a job and a fast one. So when she saw a vacancy here in Blackthorne Enterprises, even as someone's assistant, she quickly went her way.

She met a really nice girl called Liz at reception that told her to sit down and wait. After fifteen minutes of waiting, she finally went up the twenty-first floor, where she will be interviewed. Another five minutes of waiting and chatting with the HRD head, Rebecca Baxter, a really nice capuccino skinned girl, she was called to meet the man she will be assisting. IF she gets the job, that is.

When she entered the room, she expected a podgy man in his late forties. Not this.

Gorgeous messy brown hair. Dark eyes. A well-defined jaw. Broad shoulders. He was wearing a black polo but the sleeves were rolled up and black jeans. You can see the outline of his body on his clothes. Muscular with abs. Cammie felt that she wanted to faint. A god was standing in front of him. Looking this good had to be illegal right? Yet, she kept her face impassive, giving nothing away. But secretly, her body burned with desire.

**PagebreakPagebreak**

For the first time in Zachary Goode's life, his mouth was hanging open. The girl who entered had straight blonde hair tied in a messy bun with a few strands falling on her delicate face. She had bright blue eyes and small pink lips. She was wearing a white ruffled blouse with a black blazer on top, a black pencil skirt that reached her knees, showing off long, tanned legs and black heels. She had an amazing figure. **Looks decent, check!** Zach said in his mind. She stares at him for five seconds, her face impassive. **Does not jump on me, check! Does not stare at me with an open mouth for more than 10 seconds, check! **She doesn't even stare with an open mouth. All she needed was the last one. He gulps and says, "Good morning, Ms. Morgan. Please take a seat." She raises her eyebrows but says nothing sitting in front of him, crossing her legs. "Good morning, Mr. Goode." Her voice was soft and sexy at the same time and even Zachary knew that she wasn't the very least trying. How can she freaking do that? He smiles his million-dollar smile at him. "Are you ready to start?" He says, sounding in control and making the question sound very intimate. He liked control, after all. She smiles at him and he feels something inside of him: desire. He wanted her, he realized.

"Of course."

**A/N: Comments, suggestions and other stuff such as questions will be highly appreciated. I love you all.**

**-Tris**


	2. The Interview

Cameron Morgan sat on her seat, trying her best not to squirm under the gorgeous man's stare. Her answers were clear and smooth so far, and she was proud that her voice didn't waver. The man, Zachary Goode, her future boss, stared at her with his arms crossed on his chest, his eyes darker than usual.

"Let's start now, shall we?" Zachary asked.

Cammie nodded despite the fact that he had just asked that. He smirked at her and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Rolling her eyes would not leave a good record on her, she thought. Instead of asking the basic questions, such as what was her name, age and all those stuff (even though he already knew it) he asked a question that surprised both him and her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Zachary asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

Cammie blinked, surprised that someone such as her future boss, would ask that. Where was the professionalism in this man?

Cammie knew that Zachary Goode was a successful man; continuing his parent's company, handling it all on his own at the age of 25. But why would he ask her that? He was also a playboy; having different girls on his arms every single night. Could it be he was interested in her? Her body tingled and warmed; and she couldn't fight: she started to feel giddy with excitement.

"Why do you ask, Mr. Goode?" She said, licking her bottom lip and biting it out of nervousness. What would he say?

**PagebreakPagebreak**

Why did he ask? He didn't know. How stupid it was of him to ask her something like that. How.. What was the word? Ah, yes. Unprofessional of him. And yet he couldn't resist asking her the question. And now it totally backfired. So, thinking quickly, he said, "I want to know whether any staff of mine, especially my personal assistant, will be bothered by someone here in my office. After all, I don't want unwanted guests." He said, stressing the word 'unwanted' a bit too long. He stared at her, totally poker-faced, trying not to give away his eagerness in her answer.

"No, Mr. Goode. I don't have a boyfriend. So you can expect me to be only focused in my work." She stared at him and he wondered why she looked a bit disappointed.

Zachary tries to ignore the stare and looks down at Cammie's resume. "Well, it seems you're fit for the job. Only one more thing: make me coffee."

**PagebreakPagebreak**

Cammie couldn't believe her ears. Coffee? That was all she had to do? This job was hers, for sure. "Okay." She says. Then she raises her eyebrows at him, questioning. "Oh. There," he says, gesturing towards a table that was filled with cups, coffee, milk and cream at the side of the wide office. She nods and abruptly stands up, heading towards the table.

Zach stared at her, suddenly happy that he decided to put the table at the side of the room for it gave him rather a good time to admire her ass. He taps his fingers on his table and watches her as she kept adding and adding things to the cup, humming a bit and he suddenly had a vision of her wearing nothing but HIS shirt at his mansion, making coffee in the morning and making him breakfast. He closes his eyes and shakes his head; ashamed of what he just thought of. Little did he know that the woman she was staring at was thinking the exactly same thing.

After about three minutes, she comes back, cup in hand. "Here you go, Mr. Goode." She says, leaning down a bit to put it on his table, revealing just a teeny tiny bit of her chest. But Zachary definitely enjoyed the view. "Thanks." He says, nodding. He grabs the cup and slowly brings it to his lips, all the while thinking, please taste good, please taste good, please taste good. Because as much as he liked Ms. Morgan, he simply couldn't have an assisstant who made bad tasting coffee. He wasn't disappointed. It tasted good, creamy and sweet but not too sweet, just like he wanted. It was a good change to the dull, black coffee. He smiles at her and she smiles back. He sets down the cup, stands up and looks down at her, since he was now towering over her. "Welcome to Blackthorne Enterprises Ms. Morgan." He says, extending his hand. She takes it and at that moment, a spark, a charge, an electric current runs down the both of them. And at that moment they both realized that the other burned with desire for the other. She takes her hand back quickly, muttering a thank you, while looking down at the floor. And though Zachary normally would have been irritated, he thanked her for it, because if he had stayed connected to her a moment longer, he knew that he wouldn't able to control himself; he would press his lips against hers and kiss her to oblivion.

**A/N: sorry if it's short. I'm excited for Divergent; I'm watching later. **

**Comments, suggestions and questions will be highly appreciated.**

**-Tris**


	3. Distracting

**A/N: hello! Thank you for the support. I watched Divergent last night and I couldn't stop talking throughout the movie because I already knew the lines. Anyway, it was fab! 2 hrs and 30 mins long!**

**P.s. My real name is Beatrice ;)**

As Zachary Goode entered his building at 10 am sharp, employees started to greet him. It was protocol, of course.

"Good morning, Mr. Goode." Calls out Liz, a petite blond at the reception. As usual, Zachary ignored everyone's voice. He thought that people were only required to greet; and that's why they greeted him. Surprisingly, for the first time in history, Zachary stopped by the reception. Liz, the girl there, widens her eyes. She gulps and asks in a shaky voice, while adjusting her glasses, "Do you need anything Mr. Goode?" Zach smiles at his employee for the first time. Leaning closer to Liz, so only that she could hear, he asks in a low voice, "Ms. Sutton, is Ms. Morgan already here?"

**PagebreakPagebreak**

Cameron Morgan sat on her new desk and heaved a sigh. She had just finished putting her new things in her new office and it was a hefty amount of work which left her exhausted. Great, she thought, exhausted and I haven't done anything yet. Just as she had stood up to grab a coffee from the Break Room, down the hallway, the large glass doors open revealing a smirking Zachary Goode. She stands up straighter, greeting him. "Good morning, Mr. Goode." He ignores her greeting and stops in front of her, staring. "Ms. Morgan, can you tell me what time you arrived here?" He asks, sounding amused though he tried very hard to hide it. She blinks twice. What time did she arrive? "Oh. Um, eight o' clock?"

She expected something drastic and sarcastic from him. For him to say that her time wasn't early enough. What she didn't expect was for him to burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he clutched his stomach. Under normal circumstances, Cammie would have found his laugh beautiful. It was music to the ears. But right now, she was downright irritated. Still, she tried her best not to slap her boss.

"What's so funny Mr. Goode?" She asks, trying to keep calm. "Nothing, Ms. Morgan." Zach says, stifling a laugh. "You don't have to be here until 9:30."

"Oh..." Cammie says. And with that Zach left her standing; proceeding to his own office. Once she was sure that he was out of sight, she rolled her eyes and slumped down her own chair. "Nice boss." She muttered.

**PagebreakPagebreak**

* a week later *

"Mr. Goode, you have a meeting in five with Mr. Newman and Mr. Anderson." Cameron's voice drifted inside the office as she gave Zachary a piece of paper. Zachary stared at her; still fascinated and amazed with what he saw. She was wearing a red pencil skirt, a white blouse and a black blazer plus heels. This outfit of course, was courtesy of Macey McHenry.

It had been a week and she was wearing pencil skirts for the last few days. Zachary tried not to let his gaze drift to her long legs every time she walked around him (which was a lot) and look at her curves and her body. But right now, he couldn't take it anymore. "Ms. Morgan, don't wear skirts anymore."

"Excuse me?" Came Cammie's confused reply. She stood in front and crossed her arms over her chest in front of Zachary, who sitting at his desk.

"I said, don't wear skirts anymore." Zach grit his teeth and looked down at the floor, trying not to think how sexy she looked right now that she was irritated at him.

"And why is that, Mr. Goode?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

He didn't think about that. But then again, he was Zachary Goode. He had control of everything. So, thinking quickly, he stated in a monotone voice.

"My employees and OTHER people find you distracting."

It was true. He met with Mr. Anderson and Mr. Newman a few days ago for a meeting. When they were talking at a board room, Cammie entered and gave them coffee, giving them a nice view of her body without actually trying. Zachary tried his best not to slap Grant, Mr. Newman, who was assessing Cammie's ass. When she finally left, Zachary whacked Grant's head. "What was that for Zach?!" He asked, confused. Mr. Anderson, Jonas, just stifled a laugh. "Don't bullshit me, Grant. You were staring at Cammie's ass!"

"Wait, isn't her name Cameron?" Jonas asked. Zach nodded and raised an eyebrow, "So?" Jonas smiled evilly. "You gave her a nickname." "I did not!" Zach denied, drinking his coffee.

"YOU DID!" Grant said. "Don't worry though. Even though she's a good catch, I have eyes for someone. My British Bombshell."

Zach spluttered on his drink.

"You mean, Rebecca? As in, Rebecca Baxter?" Zach asked. Grant glared at him. "She doesn't like to be called Rebecca. Only Bex." Zach rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah.."

"Distracting?" Cammie's voice broke Zach out of his thoughts. Deciding to play with her, he put his hand on his chin and said while looking at Cammie in the eye, "I **personally** find you distracting, Cameron." He wasn't disappointed. She blushed beet red and looked down at the floor. It was cute. She was cute when she blushed.

"I'm cute when I blush?" Cammie said, blushing more. Oh shit. He said that out loud? Deciding that he couldn't get more embarassed, he decided telling her the truth. "Yeah. You're cute when you blush." He says, smirking. She bites her lip and mutters, "You're meeting is in five minutes, Mr. Goode." Then leaves.

Zachary tried not think of her biting that lip. It was so.. Hot. What would it feel like if he bit that lip? Oh shit. Stop thinking like that Zach, he chastised himself. Sighing, he buries his hand in his face. Why does her biting her lip feel so arousing?! Shit again. Stop thinking like that!

**A/N: Reviews, comments, suggestions and questions will be highly appreciated. I love you all.**

**-Tris**


	4. Yes

**A/N: sorry for the super late update. I hope you guys still want to read my story. **

A day after Zachary told Cameron not to wear any skirts anymore Zach instantly regretted it. Why, you ask?

Sure, she didn't wear any skirts with a blouse anymore. Because she wore dresses. And not just any dresses. Really alluring and sexy dresses. (Courtesy of Macey McHenry). But did Cammie know it? No, of course not. She even thought her boss would be happy because she thought that the dresses didn't look like those of a hooker's. (Her dresses were past her knees).

But despite anything Cameron Morgan wears, she simply looks gorgeous. This was Zach's thoughts as Cameron entered his room, giving him a USB for a meeting grit his teeth and looked at anything but her.

"Mr. Goode, not to be rude, but are you listening to your schedule today?" Her soft voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes," his voice was strained. He didn't know his schedule, in case you were wondering.

"Okay. Do you need anything else? Coffee, perhaps?"

Zachary bit his lip and whispered under his breathe, "You."

"Sorry? I didn't catch that, sir."

He cursed under his breathe. "Fucking girl, looking so gorgeous." He muttered.

"I know! Rebecca- I mean Bex just looks so pretty, right?" Cammie said, oblivious to what her boss really said.

"I wasn't talking about Ms. Baxter, Cameron." He said then he looked at her straight in the eyes. "I was talking about you."

**Pagebreakpagebreak**

Cammie needed a reality check. Really. Her breathing was getting hard as her boss stared at her. She bit her lip out of habit, her fingers twiddling with themselves and she couldn't help but notice that Zachary's eyes darkened at the sight of her lips.

Zachary gulped and Cammie watched as his Adam's apple bobbed on his throat. Soooooo sexyyyyyy.. Cammie thought as she unconsciously licked her lips.

**Pagebreak**

Shit. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. Just too much. He sighed, breaking eye contact and buried his face in hands.

"Iffwanfftffnooffyoufffbetterff, Gallagher Girl."

Cammie blinked her eyes. All she understood was Gallagher Girl.

**"**I'm sorry, Mr. Goode but I didn't get what you were saying."

Irritated, Zach stood up and walked towards her until her back hit the wall.

He put his hands on either sides of her face so she was caged.

"I want to know you better, Ms. Morgan." He said in a low voice.

He stared at her eyes. "Will you accept me, or more specifically, my offer."

With only one thought in Cammie's head: Zachary Goode is a sexy beast, she bobbed her head nervously and whispered, "Yes."

**A/N: hope ya like it. Love you :***

**-Tris**


End file.
